


Fanboy

by Daegaer



Category: Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Books, Drabble, Fan Characters, Gen, Humor, Planning Adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Fanboy

Kenren didn't knock. Tenpou had probably forgotten he'd scheduled a strategy-planning meeting.

"Tenpou?"

A thin stream of cigarette smoke rose from behind a stack of books; Kenren found Tenpou engrossed in a human novel.

"I'm here for the meeting."

"Hmm? What do you think about vampires?"

"I don't. Are they a problem below?"

"No -"

Kenren's heart sank as Tenpou stroked the novel's cover.

"The sequel's due out; we need some reasons to go down when it's released."

At least it wasn't the movie, Kenren thought. It was always embarrassing being the oldest people in the audience by several thousand years.


End file.
